Little Lotte
by Alexis Erika Rose
Summary: When the wondering child,discovered outside the opera house, discovers the Phantom of the Opera, can she steal his heart or will she be hurt.... again? COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

A/N This may be a short Chapter as I do not have much time left….. This is my first Phantom fic so be gentle……. Oh, this starts a year before the "Phantom incident"

Prologue

They found her shivering in the snow outside the Opera house. Christine found her first and brought her inside to the warmth.

When she gained consciousness they found that she couldn't, or wouldn't speak. She claimed to have forgotten her name and offered to choose one that they offered her. After several offers, which included Carlotta II, she chose Christine's offer of Lotte. Which she said was her childhood nickname. 'Lotte' was honored that Christine had shared this name with her, and she excepted Madame Giry's offer to be a ballerina and stay at the opera house.

And that was how it began………….

A/N Okay that's it. Some details that are important but I can't fit smoothly into the story, Lotte is a year younger than Christine who is 17 at the time of the Phantom, so Lotte was 15 when they found her, her past will be revealed slowly through out the story, let me know what you think please.


	2. And So It Begins

A/N Thank you to the ONE person ho has actually read and reveiwed this. A few notes berfore I continue, This story is completely based on the works of ALW who is a musical Genius.I live and breathe The Phantom of the Opera. I own the DVD, the two disk broadway soundtrack, the original broadway soundtrack, and the movie soundtrack. Yes I believe I fall under the category of 'obssesed.' Okay... so on to the notes I mentioned. My story is a combination of both the broadway musical and the movie I will try not to confuse you, but If I do I'm sorry.

The Cast:

Phantom/Erik- a combonation of Gerad Butler/ movie and Micheal Crawford/ Broadway

Christine- Emmy Rossum(sp?)

Lotte-umm... whoever you think of who fits the discription

Everyone else- from the movie

If you don't know who Micheal Crawford is... I pity you.

So... on with the show!

Chapter 1 ...And So It Begins

Lotte, who as it turns out was only fifteen years old, sat in Christine's dressing room sobbing into a pillow. Why had all these terrible things happend to her? She wiped he tears away and blinked those that had remained out of her steel grey eyes as she heard footsteps in the hall. As Christine and Meg entered laughing happily Lotte rose and decided to go to the one place she could remain undisturbed, the chapel. She nodded a silent greeting to her friends and slipped out of the room.

"Something isn't right about that girl," Meg said.

"No, she is perfectly okay," Christine replied, "she has only suffered a great tragedy. Remember when I first came here after my father died? People said I wasn't okay. My eyes were always red from crying my self to sleep, and I am fine."

_But you aren't truly okay,_ Meg thought, _you are still obsessesed with an angel who does not exist,_ but she only shrugged her shoulders and moved on to another topic of discussion.

Lotte sat in the window of the chapel where, on several occasions, Christine had claimed to have heard an angel, the Angel of Music she said. Personally Lotte thought Christine was mad, after all she was so obsessesed...

Lotte drew a shaky breath as her thoughts turned again to the past. She had been here at the Opera for six months, and still she could not forget the terror of that night... Lotte buried her face in her hands and let her tears fall as the sobs racked her body.

Suddenly she began to sing to herself a song that she had learned from Christine. A song she had said her father taught her...

"Angel of music, hide no longer, bring to me your glory. Angel of music hide no longer, come to me strange angel..." She let loose a moan of misery, a long heart wrenching sound, that had any one heard it...well no one would her it, that was the point. After all it was best if they did not know her story, who she was...

"You sound so miserable my child what is it... Wait you are not my Christine..." Lotte looked up and was caught of gaurd by the unending sadness in the deep blue eyes of this strange man, whose face was half hidden by a mask. "How is it you came to know this song... Little Lotte." Lotte looked at him for a moment drinking in the beauty of this mysterious man whose eyes held a sadness that matched her own.

"She taught it to me."

"Ah... perhaps she thought to share my guidence," he mused. Lotte could fell his eyes on her burning her milky skin. She felt herself blush as his eyes travled her body, appraising her and then she remembered and shivered in terror, but that look was not in his eyes, only concern. Lotte felt herself finally let go of the terror that had consumed her and sat up to let the man sit beside her.

"You know, you have a truly beatiful voice, I could teach you to use it well," and so began Lotte's friendship with Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, Christine's Angel.

A/N so what do you think? let me know please, I don't want to write if no one wants to read. So please let me know what you think.


	3. A Birthday Forgotten

A/N I know it's been awhile since I posted a chapter for this story, but I just finished Endless Longing, so now I can work on this one and not leave another one hanging... So I have three reviews! Yay! Just remember good reviews make me want to write!

Chapter Two: A Birthday Forgotten

Lotte watched sadly as Christine sang the part that was supposed to be Carlotta's tonight, but Erik had sucessfully scared her off for the night. Lotte had once longed to do what Christine was getting to do, but after that night... Lotte shivered. The fear from that night had not left her yet, only when she was with Erik was the pain erased. Lotte wondered what he hid behind that mask, that pure, bone white mask... He was a beautiful person, he was so deep... and his voice, when he sang as was is if nothing else exsisted in the world except Erik and that wonderful, beautiful, seductive voice.

Eventually rehersal was over and Lotte decided to go and see The Phantom. She went to the chapel, as it was the only place where she knew for sure that she could find him.

"Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me starnge Angel..." Lotte sang as was the ritual. Her voice had grown so well under the Angel's guidence. It was then she realized that today was her sixteenth birthday. She smiled sadly as she remembered birthdays past, dools carved by her father, dresses made by her mother... She felt the sting of unshed tears as she remembered her baby sister holding some flowers out to her in her chubby little hands..._'Hewe sistew, fow you... Happy Biwfday!' _Lotte let the tears fall freely. Crying for all that was lost and broken beyond repair.

When he came to her she was sitting in the chapel floor sobbing into her hands. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, crying out and fear.

'Lotte," his voice was soft and soothing. "Lotte it's only me, you have nothing to fear." She had never feared him before.

"Oh, Erik!" She sobbed throwing herself into his arms. He stroked her long, wavy black hair soothingly.

"Hush, my child. I am here, there is nothing to fear."

His voice was so soothing, dark and seductive al at once. Just hearing him speak made her feel safe.

"Oh, Erik, today... today is my sixteenth birthday and my... my family's not here..." She began to sob again.

"Come," he said " It is time you told me what happened to bring you here." She nodded and he took her hand to lead her down to his lair, his home and his prison.

A/N Okay so now I have to think of Lotte's story and her real name... any ideas? I must see the Angel for help... any ideas you have would be much apprciated, so would reviews.


	4. A Past Revealed

A/N Okay so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my most faithful reader, Rose Petals and Ink Stains. Thank you for your support! Your name suggestions helped me immensly! So seeing as you are the only one whose reveiwd lately, I guess this story is mostly for you. Maybe it will have a happy ending I don't know, but a warning, this is a terribly sad chapter. So bring on the Klenex! Okay so enough dorkiness, the Angel says I neeed to write Lotte's back ground story, so wish me luck.

Chapter Three: A Past Revealed

Lotte and Erik sat in his room, she on his bed and he in a chair across from her.

"My name, my real name," Lotte began sadly, "is Angelique Lireal Chastain. My family mostly called me Angel for short." She smiled sadly, it was not the first time the irony of this had struck her. "My parents..." Her voice broke for a moment remembering, "My parents were always so good to me, the loved me and my little sister, Sabriel Tamora, I loved Sabriel with all my heart, she was such an angel! I miss them all so much. I life was a poor one, but we were happy. My father was a trader, a kind and fair man, but there were those who thought he had wronged them and sought to avenge their imaginary wrongs. One night these men banded together and formed a mob outside our house, I was fourteen and Sabriel was three. They locked us inside and set the house on fire..." A sob exscaped her lips as tear rolled down her paling face. Erik was sadden by the terror in her eyes as she recalle that horrifying experience. " I manged to find Sabriel and get her out of the house some how. I'm... I don't know how, I don't remember, I only remember the smoke, the heat, and the... the terror. Sabriel was screaming for Maman and Papa, but I could hear them inside. They...they were burned alive." Lotte paused a moment ot regain her composure. "I picked Sabriel up, but those men... those pigs were still there. They tore her from my arms, her screams, still torture me as I sleep." Ters spilled from her cold grey eyes, which held a far away look in them as she told Erik of her terror. "God only knows what they did to her, I only pray it wasn't what they did to me. They... they..." Lotte swolled and turned her face from Erik, "They raped me," she said, her voice faint, barely a whisper. "There were so many of them," She shivered in fear. "They...they..." She broke down, unable to say any more. Erik didn't need to hear it, he knew well enough what nust have happened next, but when she regained composure, he let her continue, knowing that she need to relieve herself of the burden. He sat next to her and put his arm around her to comfort her. "They left me lying there in the snow, after I finally blacked out... I looked for Sabriel, I searched for years, but I could not find her..." Lotte buried her face in his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. "She's the only family I have left and I don't even know if she is still alive or not!" Erik stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's okay Lotte, my child. They cannot find you here, and if anyone gives you any reason to fear them here, they will pay for it dearly.It's ok now Lotte, Angel..."

"I'm no longer Angel, Angelique Lireal Chastain died that night... Oh Erik," she sobbed, "I couldn't save her! I couldn't protect, I'm her sister, she looked up to me, for guidence, for... for protection."

"I'm sure she knows you did your best..." His voice was so soothing, Lotte took a deep breath and began to compose her self. She looked into Eriks eyes, those endless pools of suffering.

"You must not call me by that name, I am Lotte now, I have no last name, I am only Lotte. Worthless little Lotte." Her vice was so bitter. Erik looked into her eyes, those cold, grey eyes and knew he'd met the one whose sould held as much pain as his.

"You are not worthless Lotte, not to me at least," and before he knew what he was doing he had leaned down and captured Lotte's lips in a not-so-chaste kiss.

Lotte let her self fall into the kiss, it was only with Erik that she felt safe. His kiss pulled her down into a seducive darkness that she had never known, and then she realized just how much Erik meant to her.

Erik realized what he was doing and pulled back, suddenly breaking the kiss. He rose from the bed and turned away from Lotte, form those soft, seductive lips...

"Erik..." god, why did her voice have to be so beautful? Why did she say his name as though it were sacred? Why did Christine not? He loved Christine not Lotte.

"Leave me." His voice was a harsh whisper.

"Erik...' Her voice held a questioning note of fear, that tore his heart, but he had to prepare for Christine...

"I said leave me!" He screamed turning to face her, but she had fled him, he could hear her frightened sobs as she ran fro him. "My god what have I done?" He whispered to himself, burying his face in his hands as he sank to to his bed.

A/N so there it is. I think that after I finish this I' going to write a sequel to Endless Longing. Any ideas? I need a title... So anyway, please, please review, and please read my one shot? Pretty please with Erik on top? Even if it is a one shot some reviews would be nice...


	5. Say You Love Me

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry, I've been at my grandma's out in the country... not internet... So I was going crazy! Then I had to get some other stories up, I want all my ideas out there before band camp... any way I have some good ideas for this story now so here I go.

Chapter Four: Say You Love Me

Lotte watched silently as Christine performed, she was good any fool could see that. Lotte glanced up at box five, wondering if Erik was there. She touched her fingers to her lips, remembering his kiss. That kiss had awakened an unfamiliar emotion in her. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was strong. Lotte sighed, longing for the safe feeling she had whenever she was around Erik. His obsession with Christine was growing dangerous and Lotte was beginning to fear for him. She remembered the pain in his voice when he had screamed at her to leave him, it had frightened her. Lotte decided to go into Christine's dressing room and wait for her, since the show was over, Christine was liable to go to the chapel anyway.

About ten minutes later Lotte was on a couch watching as the Viscount De Chagny and Christine reminisced about their childhood. Well, at least knew who had given Christine her nickname. Lotte watched as Rauol practically ignored Christine's refusal for dinner. What a fop.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory!" Lotte jumped as Erik's powerful voice filled the room. "Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

"Angel I hear you speak, I listen. Stay by my side guide me... Angel my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last master." Lotte cringed; did she have to be so subservient? Surely Erik couldn't be attracted to that?

"Flattering child you shall no me... see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" Lotte was distracted for a moment by the pain that filled Erik's powerful voice... wait did he just say Christine had flattered him?

"Angel of music, guide and guardian, bring to me your glory!" Lotte looked up as Christine sang that song she taught to Lotte. "Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me strange Angel!" Lotte could see Erik in the mirror; he was so...so indescribable.

"I am your Angel of music, come to the Angel of music... I am your angel of Music, com to the Angel of music..." Lotte watched Christine take Erik's hand and was surprised at the stab of jealousy that tore at her heart. She decided she would follow them. She could hear them just ahead of her singing.

"In sleep in he sang to me... in dreams he came... That voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind!" Lotte shook her head, why didn't Christine bother to learn his name? He was a person too after all.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet... and though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there... inside your mind!" The power of Erik's voice washed over her and all else was forgotten. She followed them and watched as they took the boat across the lake.

"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music. You have come here, for one purpose and one alone! Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music, my music..." Even across the lake Lotte felt the power of his voice. Lotte began to wade across the lake as he sang to Christine.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness wakes and stirs imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses..." Lotte felt overwhelmed by that wonderful, powerful voice, she felt drawn to him. "Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor, grasp it sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your faces away, from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night..." Lotte felt as though she were floating, she felt her self succumbing to the darkness, just as she could tell Christine must have felt. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dream, purge your thought of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar... and you'll live as you've never lived before..." Lotte felt something, something she'd never felt before, a freedom from the fear that had haunted her. "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you. Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night!" Lotte was there know, she stood in the shadow watching Erik and Christine. "Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thought of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me..." Lotte already belonged to him; she knew know what it was that Erik's kiss had awoken in her, love. She loved him. The realization shocked her; she didn't know what to do next. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation..." Lotte wished she could touch him, she longed to feel him holding her the way he held Christine. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night!" Lotte watched as Erik led Christine to a dummy that looked exactly like her, wearing a wedding dress he had designed. He caught her as she fainted, Lotte would have been excited, but then Christine was a bit of ninny... She watched as Erik gently laid her in a bed. "You alone can make my song take flight... help me make the music of the night..." Lotte felt a tear roll down her cheek as she heard the desperation, the loneliness in his voice. He turned around and saw her. "Lotte? What are you doing hear? I... Why are you crying?" He sounded a little confused.

"I... I was in Christine's dressing room... I followed you, I...I couldn't help it, your voice, it... I love you, Erik." Oops, she hadn't meant to say that, she closed her eyes and hung her head waiting, to be reprimanded, or something.

Erik reached down and gently lifted her chin. He was touched by the tears in her grey eyes. Her statement shook him.

"Lotte, I... I don't know what to say."

"Say... say you love me..." Her voice soft, but he could hear her desperation she knew it was pointless.

"I...I can't Lotte, you know I love Christine..." He wasn't so sure that was true anymore, but his obsession with Christine was all he had. Lotte nodded, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned silently and began to walk away. "Lotte!" He called after her, she turned and looked at him, the pain in her eyes was almost unbearable for him to see. "You know I do care for you, you're my best friend." Lotte nodded sadly and then disappeared into the shadows. Erik felt a lonely, aching darkness take hold of his soul as he watched her walk away. He sat down at his organ and began to compose as he fought the urge to chase after Lotte. He loved Christine; it was simple fact... wasn't it?

A/N: Well that was depressing. Does anyone else want to cry now? I hope this has a happy ending. I don't know though... The Angel won't say. sighs Well, please review and I will update again soon, I hope.


	6. A Dream and a Mask

A/N: Yeah! An update for Lotte! With all these fics it's hard to keep up! Oh well, here goes.

Chapter Five: A Dream and a Mask

Lotte woke in a cold sweat trying to remember what had made her wake... then she remembered. She'd had her usual nightmare, only this time she'd watched through Erik's eyes, which was quite odd, but she still remembered that mask. That was what disturbed her the most, the awful, hot, sticky feeling of that mask. She didn't like the fact that Erik would put himself through that discomfort, for anything.

Lotte looked out a window and saw the sun rising, she wondered if Erik would be up yet. She decided to see.

Erik looked up from the organ he was composing at and saw what it was that had disturbed him, Lotte, and in her night clothes no less. What was she doing?

"Erik..." Her was soft and tearful.

"Yes Lotte?"

"W..Why do you where that mask?" The question caught him off guard, he wondered why Christine hadn't asked. He touched the mask remembering that awful incident, just two days ago.

"I...Why do you want to know?" His voice was icy, he hadn't meant it to be and the look that crossed her face hurt him.

"I.. I had a dream, my usual nightmare only.. only I saw it through your eyes..." She looked up at him and the conviction in her eyes and voice touched his heart, she was really concerned. "Why would you wear something so uncomfortable?"

"You wish to know why? This is why..." His voice held such sadness, the sadness he usually hid. He removed the mask, closing his eyes and waiting for her reaction, the fright. He was surprised when instead he felt her cool hand touch the hideous distortion and even more surprised when she kissed the distorted side of his face.

"I don't see why Christine was so afraid... I see nothing here to fear. Erik, would you... when your around me, could you please not wear the? It hurts me to think of you wearing that awful thing." All he could do was nod silently as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill at her compassion.

"Lotte...Lotte my child..." His voice was barely above a whisper. The tears fell and she reached up and wiped them away smiling sadly. "Lotte, you have done me a great kindness. You have shown me compassion that no one else has ever shown me, not even my own mother. Thank you." Once again Erik found himself pulling Lotte to him and kissing her, before he realized what he was doing. He finally pulled away and looked at Lotte's flushed face, she averted her eyes, he knew she was waiting for the reaction he'd had last time. He slowly sat down and placed his head in his hands. "Lotte... I don't know what to do... I-I love Christine, but I find myself thinking of you, and here you have shown the compassion for me she lacks..."

"Erik... Erik I love you more than life it's self," she said softly, lowering herself to her before him. She took his hands in her's. "Erik, all I want is for you to be happy, but when I'm with you, all my fears from the past disappear... I... I feel like myself. Like those horrible things never happened to me..." Erik closed his eyes, trying to think.

"Why... why do you do this to me? Do you not know what torment this is for me?" He whispered.

Lotte grimaced at the pain in his voice. It her to know she was hurting him.

"Erik, I am truly sorry if I am causing you pain, I only wanted you to know how I feel. I suppose I should leave….. so you can try to win Christine…" Oh, how it hurt to say that. She rose from the floor and turned to leave. She took a step forward and ten felt Erik's hand close around her wrist.

"Lotte…." She loved the way he said her name.

"Erik, say my name, my real name….." She closed her eyes, relishing his touch, but she did not turn.

"Angelique…..Angelique Lireal Chastain…" Lotte shivered with delight, his voice sent chills down her spine.

"I love the way you say that…" she whispered. She turned, Erik still had her wrist, and he was still sitting. His eyes were so full of sadness….. He let go of her wrist and she through her arms around him. "Oh Erik…" she sobbed. "Erik.. I love you so much."

_Damn her….._ he thought. He put his arms around her. He loved her, he knew, but he felt that he was betraying Christine….. He loved her first. He did love her didn't he? _But she tore the mask from your face and then was frightened remember….._ a small voice in the back of his nagged at him. He hated his indecision, it was starting to get annoying, it truly was. He sighed, and then inhaled the lavender sent of Lotte's hair.

"Lotte, I love you so much,…. but Christine…." He regretted the words, as soon as they left his mouth.

Lotte pulled out of Erik's embrace.

"Christine? Christine!" She felt her heart breaking. "I don't know what to say to you Erik, I have professed my undying love for you and you still insist on loving her. She doesn't love you Erik! She loves the Viscount! She fears you, I do not. I wish I could make you see reason, but I see now that I won't. I'm afraid I can't see you any more, my love. It just hurts to much. Good bye and good luck." She turned from him, from his beautiful face, tears streaming down her cheeks and she began to walk away.

_My love…._ she had called him my love…. Erik watched helplessly as she walked away. He had hurt her and that hurt him, but Christine was priority. Christine was his first love, Lotte.. Lotte was something else entirely. He felt an overwhelming loneliness as she disappeared.

He put the mask back on and began to prepare for the Il Muto gala.

A/N So depressing. Oh well please review… please. I think the next story I update will be Creature of Darkness. Oh well, until next time! Review….review…..


	7. Il Muto

A/N Okay I know said I would post on another story next, but I'm getting into this one. Also, this part is from Broadway, not the movie.

Chapter Six: Il Muto

"Poor fool he makes me laugh…."

Lotte watched Carlotta and the other's perform. She longed to be out there singing, but she had yet to tell the others she could be speak, besides she had no teacher now. She felt her eyes fill with the tears she refused to shed as she remembered what had happened earlier that day. It was the second time Erik had refused her love, and for Christine too. She shook her head, trying to clear the image of his beautiful face. She closed her eyes and let the image of his face and the sound of his voice fill her mind.

She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of his voice.

"Did I not instruct that box was to kept empty?" He sounded so angry. Then Christine broke character.

"It's him! I know it! It's him!"

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Lotte cringed, she knew Carlotta would regret that remark.

"A toad Madame? Perhaps it you who are the toad." Lotte lost her self in his voice.

Carlotta croaked. Lotte giggled a little at the sound. True to his word Erik had made her sound like a toad. Lotte realized that Erik too, was giggling, the sound made her heart skip a beat.

A few minutes later Lotte was among the dancers perform the ballet while Christine prepared to take over Carlotta's role. Lotte glanced up momentarily and noticed shadows above her. It took her a moment to realize who they wore, Bouquet and Erik. Erik was going to kill Bouquet, not that he didn't deserve it. The man was a pig and those horrible things he'd said about Erik…. All though she had expected it, she was still caught off guard be the sight of Bouquets garroted body. She screamed, and, right in the middle of a pirouette, fell. She felt something snap in her ankle and a sharp pain shot up her leg. She screamed again as the pain filled her mind. She managed to get up and limp backstage, she saw Christine and Raoul headed to the roof, but she was unable to follow. She sat in the stairs crying until the pain from he ankle caused her to pass out.

Erik listened as Christine and Raoul profess their undying love for each other. Once they had moved away he picked up the rose Christine had left lying in the snow.

"I gave you my music, made your song take wing and now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me." He felt the tears falling down his cheeks, after all he had given Christine how could she turn to _him_. "He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing… Christine…." He name escaped him as a sob. "Lotte…" The whispered name caught him off guard he looked to see who had said it and realized it was him. He heard Raoul and Christine's melody in the distance, taunting him with what he couldn't have and what he had give up. He groaned in frustration.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" He vowed to no one in particular.

Erik looked down the stairs below him and saw Raoul and Christine leaning over Lotte. It took him a moment to realize that something was wrong with Lotte. He followed silently behind them as they carried her to Madame Giry.

He stood silently in the shadows until they left, after all Christine had to perform. It was only after they were out of sight that he stepped into the room. Madame Giry looked up at him, her face registering shock.

"Erik…. What are you doing here?" He looked at Lotte's unconscious figure. "I see…."

"What is wrong with her?"

"A broken ankle, nothing that can't be fixed, but she will not dance again."

"Will you take care of her until I return?" She looked at him questioningly. "There… there is something I must do." She nodded, keeping any further questions to her self. He glanced at Lotte one last time before sweeping out of the room.

A/N okay so it's not as long as my last chapter, but I'm almost out of time. Please review!


	8. Reunited At Last

A/N Okay, I'm really getting into this story, so I'm going to write more! Yay! I think this might be a happy chapter, I think, I'm not sure….

Chapter Seven: Reunited At Last

Lotte sat watching the other girls rehearse, something she would never do again. Her ankle had healed over the last three months, but Erik had disappeared. She wondered if it had to do with her or Christine. _Probably Christine_, she thought bitterly. She shook her head and wondered off to the chapel to pray for her parents souls and for Sabriel.

Erik looked at the little girl smiling up at him. Three months he'd spent searching for this five year old little angel, Lotte had been right this child was adorable, he smiled back her.

"When can I see Angel?" She asked.

"As soon we find her." Her blonde hair was the only part of her appearance that differed from Lotte's, they had the same grey eyes. He took her hand as they walked through the passages under the Opera house.

Lotte looked up when she felt a shy touch on her shoulder.

"Sabriel!" She pulled her little sister into her arms and began to sob. "Oh my god! I've been so worried! What happened? Where have you been? Oh, I searched for you, I truly did. Oh , Sabriel, I've been ever so worried…." She looked up Erik. "You truly are an Angel, thank you, so very much. How can I ever repay you?"

"Your love is enough, this is my repayment for your compassion. You do not owe me anything."

Erik felt a foreign emotion sweeping him as he saw the gratitude and happiness in Lotte's eyes. Then suddenly it hit him, he loved her. He would do anything for her, his life would be incomplete without her in it. He didn't know what to do, so as Sabriel and Lotte reunited he left, to be alone and think.

"Oh Angel, I have missed you. What did those men do to you?"

"Terrible things, Sabriel, things I hope you never have to know."

"Oh, they hit me a lot, and called me bad names, but I got away. I tried to find you and Maman and Papa, but I couldn't. Then some lady came told me you were all dead, but here you are sister. Where are Maman and Papa?"

"Oh, Sabriel, they are gone, they never got out of the house, I'm terribly sorry." Lotte held her sister close as she cried.

"Angel, why did Erik call you Lotte?"

"Because that is who I am here. They call me Lotte and I have never spoken to them, but it is time I had a few words with Christine."

A/N: Yay! Erik realized his feelings! Lotte is going to 'have a few words with Christine' and Lotte has her little sister back! Yay!


	9. The Masked Ball and Revenge

A/N Sorry it's been awhile, but I went to my Grandparents, so let's see, when I left off, well you already know you've been reading the story, so let's just get on with it.

Chapter Eight: The Masked Ball and Revenge

Erik stared at the piano keys. His master piece was finished, _Don Juan Triumphant. _He sighed, he wished he Lotte could perform it, but the others did not know that she could speak, much less sing, and he felt an overwhelming need for revenge. He wanted to take all his frustrations out on the Vicomte and Christine. The lover's who called him a monster, who mocked him with their happiness. He would get his revenge knew just how and would all start at the masked ball.

Lotte stormed into the room where Christine was preparing for the masked ball.

"Christine we need to have a talk." Christine's face lost all color.

"Lotte, you… you can talk."

"Yes Christine and I know all about your angel."

"My… oh."

"Yes, the beautiful soul you denied."

"I see…"

"No you don't Christine, you are a simpering fool!"

"Oh I see now, you love him." Christine sneered.

"So what if I do."

"You love a monster, a murderer."

"Erik is not a monster!" Lotte turned to look at Sabriel's angry face.

"Just who are you little girl, and what do you know to say this man is not a monster?"

"I am Sabriel Tamora Chastain, and any man who my sister love's and spent three months searching for me to reunite us is not a monster." Sabriel glared at Christine.

"What do you know? You are only a child."

"I may be a child but I have been through more than you will ever know, and my sister, I know, has been through worse!" Lotte took Sabriel's hand.

"Well, Christine, I hope you and the fop, are happy."

"I should say the same for you and the monster." Lotte glared at Christine for a moment and then, deciding she wasn't worth it, she turned and left.

Sabriel looked around her at all the bright, spinning, colors that surrounded her. There were so many people. She wondered if Erik would show up. She hoped that he would and that he would dance with An-Lotte. Sabriel didn't understand why her sister wanted to be known as Lotte from now on, after it was that horrible Christine who had given her the name, but Sabriel had decided to humor her and not argue with her. Ever since Erik had found her and told her that her sister was alive, Sabriel had been so happy. She loved her sister and was happy to be back with her, especially now that the nightmares had stopped.

Suddenly the music stopped and Sabriel turned to see what every on was staring at. It was Erik! Sabriel smiled and dropped Lotte's hand, her sister didn't seem to notice. She pushed her way through the crowd and hurried to get to Erik and ask him to dance with her sister and make her happy. She stopped dead in her tracks, what was Erik doing? Why was he walking towards Christine?

"As for our star Ms. Christine Daaé , her voice is good…." What was Erik saying? Why wasn't he asking Lotte to sing the part? Sabriel just didn't understand. She watched as Erik pulled the necklace from Christine's throat.

"You're chains are still mine, you belong to me!"

"Erik!" Sabriel called. She watched as Erik turned and looked at her. She gasped, why was he wearing, such scary clothes? "Erik?" She felt so childish now, she was crying in front of all these people. Suddenly Erik was holding her and they fell in a flash of flames.

"Sabriel!" Lotte screamed. Why had Erik taken her? Suddenly she realized her mistake and found she didn't care. She ran to the place where they had disappeared, but Raoul had already gone down and the trap door had closed.

She ran to Christine's dressing room and struggled to get the mirror-door open. Finally she succeeded and she ran down the twisting underground passages. She ran for what felt like forever and when she reached the lake, she heard laughter. She calmed down a little and found that the boat was still there.

Once she had crossed the lake, Lotte jumped out of the boat.

"Sabriel." She cried, unable to disguise her fear.

"Lotte, my dear, you sound do frightened." Lotte jumped at the sound of Erik's voice. She looked around, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Erik? Where is my sister? Why did you take her?"

"She is fine and I took her to comfort her, it seems she was quite upset by conversation you had with Christine." Lotte felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I… I…" Erik laughed.

"You my dear, have quite a lot of spirit." Lotte smiled." Come my dear, we are in the music room."

A/N Well, that was interesting. Let me know what you think!


	10. Don Jaun and What Happened After

A/N Yay more for Lotte!

Chapter Nine: Don Juan and What Happened After

Lotte watched nervously as Christine sang the part that should have been her's. Christine didn't understand the magnitude of the role she was playing. Aminta was the only girl Don Juan would love, and though she knew the story had originated for Erik to be Don Juan and Christine to be Aminta, she also knew that now that role was rightfully hers. She thought back on the past few weeks. She knew that Erik loved her, she could see it in those fathomless blue eyes. He loved Sabriel as daughter now too. _How could he not_, she thought. She remembered the graveyard incident, Christine and Raoul had been talking about it none stop. Erik must be after revenge, it was the only thing she could think of that would cause him to do these things, after all, that night after the Masked Ball he had confessed to her that he too, thought Christine was a silly child. Lotte sighed, she knew this plan that the Vicomte had thought of was foolish and would not work. She had tried to tell him, but he had called her a foolish little girl and then ignored. Christine must have told him about the 'fop' incident. Lotte smiled, this only proved that he was an idiot.

Lotte looked down at what she was wearing and smiled, a costume exactly like Christine's, it was part of her plan, she knew Erik would come and play his role and she would play hers. She had it all worked out.

"Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan." It was time to begin.

"Christine," she whispered. Christine turned, shock registering on her face as she noticed what Lotte was wearing.

"Listen, I know what is going to happen, he going to take Piangi's place now, and then he will take you. Let me, take your place now and you the Vicomte can escape. I'm sorry about the other night, "_I am such a liar,_ she thought, but she continued. "Please Christine, I love him, let me go on in your place." Christine stared at her blankly for a moment and then nodded thankfully. Lotte smiled as she watched Christine run off to find her foppish lover.

Lotte turned and walked onto the stage.

"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart , but dreams of love." She'd never sung better, than that moment, it was all because of Erik's teachings.

"Passarino,"

"Master,"

"Go away, for the trap is set and waits for it's prey." Lotte had to keep herself from smiling, no one had realized that the two parts were not being sung by the original actors. Not even those fool managers. She looked around for Raoul, but he was nowhere sight. _Good,_ she thought.

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent….silent." Lotte turned to look at Erik, god the man was sexy. He raised an eyebrow at her, he knew she wasn't Christine. Lotte closed her eyes as he continued. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts you've decided….decided. Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end. Past the point of if or when, no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks the door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return?" Lotte smiled and then opened her eyes. It was her turn.

"You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence….silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided." Lotte nodded, to let Erik know that this was, in fact, true. "Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past the thought of right or wrong, one final question: how long should we to wait before were one? When will the blood began to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom, When will the flames at last consume us?" They had now reached the top of the scaffolding and it was time for the duet. Lotte smiled, now she would feel Erik's touch the same way Christine had that night after Hannibal.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed do stand and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return." Lotte smiled and wondered if his touch at felt this could to Christine, probably not. She turned, smiling, to face Erik, who was also smiling. She put her hand on his face.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude. Share each day with me, each night each morning. Anywhere you go, let me go to…." Lotte smiled this wasn't part of the opera. "Lotte, that's all I ask of you!" Lotte smiled, tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around Erik's neck.

"Erik, my love," she whispered I his ear, "is that a proposal?" He laughed and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. Which was part of the opera, but then he cut the cables, which wasn't. As they fell, Lotte saw that the Chandelier did also.

Erik smiled down at the girl he held in his arms, the girl he would marry. He laughed at what she was saying.

"I cannot believe those fools did not realize that we took their places."

""Well, my love, I am positive that they know now." She smiled and then kissed him. Then she looked up at him and frowned.

"I thought I asked you not to wear one of these around me." She said sternly, as she removed the mask from his face. He smiled at her.

Lotte was smiling up at Erik as he carried her down to his lair. It was then she remembered.

"Oh my god…." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What?" Erik's face showed only concern.

"Sabriel," she moaned. "I forgot about Sabriel."

"Well, while you are changing I will go get her." Erik set her down, they were almost to the lake.

"Changing?"

"Well, you aren't planning to wear that to our wedding are you?" As he asked her this he pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Erik! Oh my god! That was a proposal!" He laughed.

"Yes it was my love."

"Oh, Erik." She sighed, taking the ring from him.

"So what is your answer, darling?"

"Yes, Erik, my answer is yes." She smiled, looking into his eyes as he took the ring back from her and placed it on her finger. She threw her arms around him and before she knew what was happening Erik had pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "So you're not mad at me for taking Christine's place?" She asked, once they had finally pulled apart. He laughed.

"No my dear." He kissed her forehead. "I had my revenge, I scared them near to death, besides, if I had gone through with that I might have lost you, I knew that you would take her place, Sabriel told me." Lotte smiled.

A few minutes later, they had crossed the lake and Lotte was changing into the dress Erik had original designed for Christine. She didn't mind it was a beautiful dress. She wondered where they would be married at. They would probably find someplace on there way out of Paris

Ten minutes later Erik had returned carrying Sabriel, and then bag to quickly pack what ever they could.

"Don't worry about your clothes, dear," Erik was saying, "I shall by some new ones for both you and Sabriel. Now, we must hurry, do not forget that there is mob headed down here. I cannot believe Madame Giry has betrayed me like this. " He sighed. "Oh well, what is done is done."

Lotte followed him carrying a bag with his clothing and a bag with various other things. "Part of me hates to leave this behind, it's been my home for so long." He sighed wistfully. "Yet it is also a prison and part of me shall not miss it at all." He pulled the cover off one of his mirrors and grabbed a heavy brass candleholder. "Back up dear, I don't want you or Sabriel to get hurt." Lotte did as he said and grabbed Sabriel's hand as she did so. She watched as he smashed the beautiful mirror.

"Erik…." Her protests died on her throat as the mirror shattered and she saw their escape before them.

"Come, my bride. Our future awaits." He smiled at Lotte and a warm happiness settled over her as she took his hand.

A/N Okay, I think that holds the record as my longest chapter. Yay! So I hope you enjoyed it and guess what, even though I could end the story here, I'm not going to! Ha-ha! Just a hint my next chapter is going to be called "The Wedding", Yay! And there's more after that! So please review and I shall continue!


	11. Man and Wife

A/N Hello peoples and thank you for the reviews! Here is a short chapter about the wedding!

Chapter Ten: Man and Wife

Lotte stood facing the man who in a matter of moments would be her husband, It didn't matter that the dress she wore had been designed for Christine or that the right sight of Erik's face was marred by a birth defect that might be passed on to their children. What mattered was that they were getting married, they would have children together, and, most importantly, they were in love. She smiled up at him as he said his vows. Then she said hers. Finally after all the formalities were over, the vows and 'I dos' said and the rings placed, she heard the words that meant she and Erik were finally bound together for all eternity.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. What God has put together, let no man put asunder."

A/N Yay they are married! Wahoo! Yippee! Bring out the rice! Anyway, instead of rice how about reviews? That can be your wedding gift! Yay! So please review? I will write more to! I have this whole thing with… well I don't want to ruin it…. So review…..review….review


End file.
